I Embrace the Babadook
by Honeyboon
Summary: Some say I'm a snake in a bush of roses, some say I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing, and some say I'm The Babadook hidden behind a pound of makeup, but I don't really care, because in the end, I'll leave them all Babashook.(The only real reference to the Babadook in this fan-fic is that her looks are compared to that of the Babadook. No worries. This ain't freaky.) (High School AU)


As day turn into night and weeks turn into years, I wait for her to come back. I know it'll never happen and I know that I'm wasting my time waiting, but what else should I do when everything that actually matters suddenly just… walks away.

It's funny story how I got the nickname "The Babadook"…

.

.

.

The autumn wind flows through every window of her room, filling it with the refreshing smell of nature…

"VIRGO" screams Lucy, enraged.

"Is it time for my released? Have I failed to live up to your expectations?"

"No I just-" Lucy sighs, losing all her anger in a matter of seconds."Did you leave the windows open?"

"Why of course you spend all your time inside, you should get some fresh air every once and awhile." Virgo states in a matter of fact tone, seeming confused by why her master was mad in the first place.

"But Virgo!" Lucy whined to the pink-haired maid while stomping her feet, balling her fists, and pouting "You know I hate nature. Extra emphasis on hate" she finger quotes on hate.

"I'm sorry Miss" Virgo replies "you may punish me as you see fit."

"What no- I- I've told you a hundred times to just-" Lucy squeals in frustration "just- just don't come into my room anymore." and with that she throws her favorite harry potter plushie at the door as Virgo calmly says "Yes then, excuse me please" as she exists.

Lucy swears to her self, thinking 'dose she purposely ask me to punish her so I get flustered and lose my edge? I mean I am a diva but I'm not so much of one that I would fire her.' She then takes a quick peak at her phone and gasps at how late it is, she freaks out, and grabs her makeup and her dress, along with her curler, and sprints down the long eerie halls to the big bathroom on the other side of the estate, because god knows how she would look if she used a smaller bathroom.

After hours of priming, pimping, and probing, she had reach the level of perfection she had been hoping to reach. She was a queen head to to toe- No - a princess, for queens are old and such. Yes she was pure perfection.

"LUCY ARE YOU DONE" screams a petite brunette with big round John Lennon glasses and an impish nose as she heaves of the stairs wheezing "Man, this house is way to big"

"Maybe you should just exercise more" calls out the blonde from the top of the stairs as she elegantly descends, almost as if she was gliding, to meet her blue haired friend mid-way in the stairs.

"Why do you have to dress as if you're a ruler of a kingdom, it's just an early fall dance so all the kids can get to know each other better. It's not the spring gala" the blunette proclaims in an over the top fancy voice. "No need for a 7 carat tiara"

"Actually yes need for a '7 carat tiara' because they said to dress our best and this IS my best, I have to impress these people Erica, I've been classmates with them for almost 2 weeks now and I still have no friends." Lucy argues "They don't seem to like me very much. It's so lonely without you." she says in an over dramatic sorrowful voice, while looking of into the distance as if in deep, deep thought.

"Maybe if you weren't so over the top all the top all the time you'd have more friends" Levy sighs as she crosses her arms and shakes her head disappointed in the vain teen she calls a friend.

"But Levyyy" Lucy drags out just before she tackles the midget, causing them both to tumble down the stairs, screaming, laughing, and crying. Well, most of the laughing was done by Lucy. Levy wasn't enjoying this very much. Actually, to be honest, at moments like this she wondered why she was friends with the blonde in the first place…

Then suddenly a loud tearing sound comes from the humbled mess of teenage limbs as they tumbled down the stairs, and when they finally reach the floor, Lucy and Levy both cry in agony, but not for the same reasons. One over a demolished dress and the other over her demolished body.

"F*CK" screamed Lucy, "THIS TOOK ME OVER 6 HOURS" she exclaimed at the top of her lungs, anxiety making her short of breath. She was so lost on what to do, she had been planning this outfit out since she found out about this dance. Which was about a week ago, but still, that's a lot of planning when your planning out your outfit everyday.

"Hush hush" cooed her blue haired friend as she rubbed her back. " I have an idea. What if Instead of looking your best, you made a fashion statement?" she said calmly, ideas starting to form. "I mean, everyone seems you looking great everyday, why not try something a little bit different?"

"Hmm…" Lucy muttered as she was finally starting to catch some of the ideas that Levy was throwing. "Yeah!" she shouted in excitement over the new idea. "Yeah! Yeah! I'll be like one of those… those trend starters! They'll she me wearing it, and then be like 'oh wow that's so poppin' I need to start wearing that! I'll be a fashion icon!"

"Yep, Mhum." Said Levy, not at all believing that any of these dreams had the slightest chance of coming true. The party started in like an hour and she didn't want to miss like, the whole thing.

Lucy and Levy Rushed to the room that formerly belonged to Lucy's father, to pick out a "fashion forward outfit. Being in her father's dimly lit, eerily neat, bedroom always made her uncomfortable. Because in the end, Lucy never really got to, "talk" to him before his demise. The feeling on discomfort left the butterflies in her stomach feeling more like bees, so she picked out the first thing she saw and rushed out of the room to try it on in the bathroom down the hallway.

The clothing she picked out from her Father's closet where a black suit, and a dress shirt, along with a long black trench coat. Lucy quickly washed away all her makeup, revealing deep, dark circles under her eye.

Yet even with those dark circles left from sleepless nights, Lucy's beauty was still something that was hard to compare to. Her smooth skin, big eyes, and plump lips made her stand above average to most when it came to looks. It's wasn't like she wore makeup because she was unsatisfied with her looks, but more because it was just another accessory.

Stratified with her fashion statement, she rushed out of the bathroom to flaunt to her best friend about how 'hip' she was.

Just as she was about to open her mouth, she closed it as levy but a big, black, top hat upon her crown.

"There" Levy stated, satisfied with her finishing touch. "Perfect." The petite bookworm was well aware that this wasn't any sort of fashion statement, but to see Lucy dressed up in this sort of way was priceless, because she always tried so hard to be a follower of fashion trends, her only way of somewhat keeping in touch with the outside world she seems to have such little ties to.

"Come on" Levy called to Lucy as she started to leave for the party. "We Wouldn't want to be late would we?"


End file.
